Memories
by Sunniva
Summary: COMPLETE. A spell takes the Charmed Ones to one of Chris memories. Now that they know some things can they stop or will they continue? Set during and after ChrisCrossed. CHAPTERS 1-8 REVISED 2010!
1. Wyatt?

_I have reread and rewritten the story and tried to make it better. __Unfortunately it's still not even close to perfect. _

_I do not owe Charmed and make no profit from this story._

* * *

"I wonder what happened," Paige said suddenly out of the blue a few days after Chris came back from the future. The three sisters were up in the attic. Piper was checking the Book of Shadows for facts on their newest demon to kill, Phoebe was making the vanquishing potion and Paige was scrying.

"Wonder about what?" Piper wondered, not really interesting but asking anyway. Her thoughts were on her baby boy Wyatt and the possible threat this demon was to him. Thankfully he was Up There with Leo until they vanquished it.

"What happened to Chris in the future", Paige said and got the attention from her other sister.

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened", Phoebe said. "Bianca was killed."

"Yes, but was she really?" Paige asked and this time got Pipers full attention. "I mean Chris just said that she was no threat no more, but if she was killed then who did it and who wants Chris so bad that they sent an assassin?"

"You know, he never did say anything about that", Piper said thoughtfully. She was suspicious of their _very_ neurotic Whitelighter and had been since he came to them, back with the whole Titan ordeal. That he was manipulating and lying a lot did not help his case.

"Yes, but guys…" Phoebe said, "…if he did lose Bianca that's probably not something he wants to talk about." She knew how it was to have someone you love die and from those stray feelings she picked up when he was unconscious Chris did love Bianca _a lot_.

"But we deserves to know", Piper said upset that her sister would defend Chris.

"Piper, what if he's the one who had to kill her? Would you share something like that?" Phoebe tried. "Or maybe the one who sent her killed her. What would you do then?"

"We should try and see", Paige said interrupting her older sister's tirade.

"What?" her two sisters asked.

"A spell or something", Paige explained. "If what you said is true we use it to try and help Chris. And can you honestly say that you're not curious?" Paige nodded in satisfaction when none of her sisters did.

"Phoebe, can you write the spell?" Paige asked since Phoebe was the best spell writer of the three. Phoebe took a pen and paper reluctantly. She didn't like this breech in their Whitelighter's privet life but was curious at the same time.

After five minutes the spell was finished and the sisters gathered around and read it out loud:

_"The last memory we need to see_

_From the life Chris had to flee_

_Show to us and reveal _

_Show us all without conceal"_

The air started shimmer and soon they found themselves back in the attic. A very different looking attic. They stood by the side and saw everything that was about to happen to Chris as the memory started.

_The triquetra on the wall started to glow __with blue and white energy. They saw Chris and Bianca step out and were met by six demons dressed in gray. Neither of them showed any fear. For a moment it looked like a fight was about to break out when a voice from the shadows spoke._

"_Welcome home Chris."_

_The demons parted and a man with long curly blond hair and blue eyes walked forward. Now Bianca looked frightened while Chris __just stared. The three sisters wondered who this man was and they got the answer from Chris._

"_Hello, Wyatt."_

"**It can't be," Piper whispered in shock taking a closer look at the blond man. **

"**Oh my god! Wyatt!" Phoebe said just as shocked. **

"**Why is he there with demons?" Paige wondered. Piper was afraid of the answer. **

_Wyatt walked over the creaky floorboard through the path the demons made and closer to Chris and Bianca. He stopped and __let is eyes roam over them in contempt. Phoebe saw something looking suspiciously like tears in Chris eyes and told her sisters. It wasn't tears of fright but something else._

"_They're no threat to me," Wyatt told his demons still facing Chris and Bianca. The demons made small bows and shimmered out._

"**Is Wyatt…evil?" Phoebe asked slowly. **

"**No, I refuse to believe that," Piper denied. But she had a hard time explaining what she was seeing. **

"_Et Tu, Chris?" Wyatt said and turned around and started walking away. "Of all the people to betray me." _

"_I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you," Chris tried to convince him. Wyatt turned sharply._

"_Save me," Wyatt barked out a bemused laugh. "From what?" he wondered mockingly. _

"_From whatever evil it was that turned you," Chris replied in a weary tone, like he had had the same conversation numerous times before. _

"**I don't understand," Phoebe said, "Chris, said he went back to protect Wyatt."**

"**Another lie," Piper said bitterly. **

"**Ssh," Paige hushed them.**

"_That's always been your problem, Chris," Wyatt said and looked down at the Book of Shadows. "Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass," he looked at Chris, "I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."_

"**How did I raise my son?" Piper asked with tears running down her face. Phoebe and Paige tried to comfort her while watching the scene.**

"_And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" Chris asked._

"_That's it," Wyatt said sharply, and then a little softer, "That's why I keep this… museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."_

"_Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here," Chris said and stepped forward. Wyatt did the same, towards Chris, and said, "You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you…" Wyatt's gaze fell on Bianca, "I've forgiven Bianca. I can forgive you, too, if you promise never to cross me again."_

"**Ok, what's so special about Chris that Wyatt just don't kill him," Paige asked eyeing Chris like what ever it was would show.**

"**What? You think my son should go around killing people?" Piper asked angrily.**

"**You know that's not what I meant." They turned back to Chris just as he answered.**

"_I think you know me better then that."_

_Wyatt looked once again at Bianca, "I thought you said could talk some sense into him." Bianca rushed forward and tried to say something but Chris beat her to it._

"_Leave her out of this." _

_Angrily Wyatt raised his left hand and made__ a fist, cutting of Chris air supply. Chris started to choke and sunk down on his knees. He has both of his hands on his throat gasping for air._

"_Pardon me?" Wyatt says calmly. With a slicing motion of his hand Chris was thrown into a wall. He does it again and Chris crashed into a table right next to where the sisters stood._

_Angrily Bianca stalked__ towards Wyatt, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"_

_Wyatt hadn't turned his gaze away from Ch__ris on the floor the whole time. "And you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you. At least I thought I had."_

_Bianca ran over to Chris, tears falling down her face as she sat down next to him, "Chris… Please. I didn't bring you here to die."_

"**I guess she still loves him," Phoebe said quietly. **

"**She's evil," Piper disagreed but without any real conviction.**

_Chris looked at Bianca, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing…" he tried to calm her. He watched Wyatt who stood over the creaky floorboard once again. "…I think." He got up and with a yell ran towards Wyatt, who easily pushed him aside. _

"_Have you lost your mind?" he asked. Chris couldn't do anything but look up at him. Wyatt raised his right hand and lifted Chris up telekinetically and formed it as a fist chocking Chris at the same time. Wyatt then raised his left hand and formed an energy ball. _

_Terr__ified for Chris life Bianca got up and attacked Wyatt from behind putting her right hand in his back, paralyzing him. Wyatt lost his focus and dropped Chris on the floor. _

"_Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast," Bianca told Chris, "I can't hold him for long."_

_Chris quickly rush__ed over to the lose floorboard._

"**The Spell," Phoebe remembered.**

_He __took the board away and reached in for the paper. He unfolded it and started chanting._

"_Power of witches rise_

_Come to me from across the skies._

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack!__"_

_When he finished he started glowing blue and white._

"**It worked," Phoebe exclaimed happily.**

"**We already knew it worked, Phoebe," Paige said.**

_At that moment Wyatt manage__d to free himself and bent over kicking his leg back. He hit Bianca and made her fly backward right onto a broken table leg which impaled her. Seeing this Chris got up and with a horrofied, "NOO!" threw his hand toward Wyatt and made him fly back upward right on a chandelier. Wyatt fell to the floor unconscious and Chris ran over to Bianca._

"**Oh My God!" Phoebe cried with her hands over her mouth.**

"**So that's what happened," Paige said with tears running down her face.**

**Piper stood quiet and watched the heartbreaking scene. **

_Bianca __was panting, trying to make the pain go away. "Bianca! No. No. No" Chris said as he kneeled down beside her._

_Bianca tried to smile__, "Haven't we been here before?"_

_Chris laugh__ed at her joke, getting the meaning behind it, and said sadly, "Maybe we will be again."_

"_Maybe," Bianca agreed breathlessly._

_Chris put__ his head on her shoulder and sobbed quietly, "No," he managed to get out. There was no hope for her and he knew it._

_Wit__h great difficulty Bianca took Chris's hand and put her ring in it. "If you can finish what we started…" Chris looked at the ring and nodded in understanding. _

_On the other side Wyatt started__ to wake up. Bianca can't see him but heard. "Hurry," she said, "Take the spell so he can't sent someone else," she instructed. Chris hesitated and with a painful breath she urged, "Go!" Chris rose and ran to the Book of Shadows._

_Wyatt was__ on his knees and saw Chris at the Book. He slowly got up as Chris started chanting again._

"_Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind," he managed to duck an energy ball from Wyatt._

"**Come on Chris, hurry," Paige said even though she already knew the outcome. **

_Chris continue__d with the spell, "Sent me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time."_

_Taking the__ paper from the Book, Chris ran towards the now glowing triquetra and dive in, barley missing another energy ball Wyatt threw at him with a yell. _

At that moment the air started shimmer again and the Charmed Ones found themselves in the attic in their own time. They all had tears falling down and Piper was in shock after seeing her sweet baby like that.

"What kind of mother raises a monster like that?" she wondered.

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe said putting an arm around her older sister. "You didn't do anything wrong. You heard what Chris said, he went back in time to stop whatever is going to turn Wyatt to what he was."

"But still, shouldn't I be able to do something, where was I anyway and you?" she asked. Phoebe and Paige couldn't give her an answer.

At that moment Leo orbed in.

"How's it going?" he asked, and then he saw their faces. "What's wrong?" he wondered worriedly, thinking the demon had attacked again.

"I think I'm going to lie down. Can you explain to him?" Piper asked as she got up. Her sisters nodded and she walked out from the attic.

"Well? What is wrong?" Leo asked again.

Paige sighed and sat down, "Well, it started with a spell that would let us see the last memory…" It took them thirty minutes to explain everything to Leo and when they were done he sat in shock. The two sisters smiled sadly to him, understanding completely. They knew how he felt, and he didn't even have to see it. They walked out and left him to sort it out on his own but each wondered _why_ it was Chris who came to the past and not one of them. Why was Chris so special?

* * *

**Go to chapter 2**


	2. Chris and Bianca

"So… who do you think he is?" Paige asked. It was the day after they saw the memory. Paige and Phoebe sat in the kitchen drinking coffee trying to wake up and resemble something of the living.

"Who? Chris?"

"Yes," Paige got up from the table to refill her cup. "Why did Chris come back from the future? How does he know us, or Wyatt?"

"I don't know," Phoebe answered. "As you may have noticed he doesn't share details very well." She looked down at her cup, "I do wonder about the story between him and Bianca though."

Paige stared at her. "What?"

"Well, you saw it. Bianca seemed to be evil, we all thought it, and still she died while trying to save Chris." At her sister's unbelievable look she added, "Excuse me for being a hopeless romantic!" She got up and left her cup in the sink. She turned and looked up at the ceiling. Paige saw it.

"You think we should wake Piper?" she wondered quietly. Both knew the eldest Charmed One had had a restless night.

Phoebe nodded. "You do that. Come to the attic after."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later they were all up in the attic.

"OK, we're here," Paige announced as she and Piper walked in. Piper didn't look so good, all those trips to Wyatt's nursery during the night was showing. Her sisters could understand, it wasn't everyday you saw you child as a full-grown murderous monster. They too had felt the urge to go and check to see he was still the sweet toddler they loved and adored but managed to suppress it.

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked sleepily.

"We are going to see more memories of Chris," Phoebe said holding up a small piece of paper with a spell written on it.

"What?" "You got to be kidding!" was the reaction she got.

"Phoebe, yesterday was to help. Now it's personal gain!" Piper said shocked. She really didn't want to see more memories.

"You were the one who didn't want to do it yesterday," Paige said, but she did it half-heartedly, she had already made up her mind and would go.

"Hopeless romantic, remember," Phoebe said.

"I'll be down in the kitchen, come down when you're finished," Piper said and walked out. She knew she couldn't argue with both her sisters and she was still curious about Chris. She figured if they saw anything bad they wouldn't tell her.

The two sisters left read the spell.

"_What has been we want to see_

_Chris and Bianca's life reveal_

_Let nothing be concealed__."_

**Just like the day before the air started to shimmer and the memories started to play with them as invisible guests.**

_They arrived to what seemed to be the aftermath of a battle. Bodies lay on the ground; some dead while others were wounded. People walked around taking care of the __injured and dead, they took the wounded to healers and the dead to a large fire by the side._

"_Chris!" a voice rang out.__ "One of Wyatt's demons is here, wounded." Chris, some years younger then now, perhaps around 20, ran over, the sisters followed. On the ground lay a pretty girl dressed in leather. Her skin had the color of chocolate and her hair was a little darker with some highlights. She was impaled right through her lower abdomen by an iron bar._

**Seeing this the two sisters got a Déjà vu sort of feeling.**

"**Haven't we been here before?" Phoebe repeated Bianca's last words.**

"**So this is what she meant," Paige said.**

_The girl's left arm pointed up and Chris saw a red tattoo of a bird on it. He looked at her recognizing the tattoo._

"_She is a Phoenix," he said to the man beside him, the one who found her._

"_She is a demon," the man agreed, "we should kill her."_

"_She is already dead," a third man with a scar running over his face said bitterly, "lets leave her to suffer." _

"_That's not humane, David," the first man said._

"_She's not human, Patrick" David, the scared man, spat out._

"_Leaving her to suffer a torturous death will make us like them," Patrick argued. In the mean while Chris hadn't taken his eyes away from hers and he saw the plea in them._

"_David, go and get a healer," he said interrupting their fight._

"_What?"_

"_A healer, now!" _

"_Chris, you can't be serious."_

_Chris glared at him for not following orders and the man got up without saying anything. __Patrick looked at Chris with wonder._

"_Chris, are you sure you're going to save the demon?" he asked quietly. Chris nodded in reply. "You know I'm behind you with anything you do, but have you thought what the others might think?"_

"_They can think what they want. She might be an asset," Chris replied. The girl on the ground had tears running down her face._

_She took in a painful breath, "Thank you," she said gratefully._

"**Chris seems to be some sort of a leader," Paige said watching the exchange.**

"**I think you are right," Phoebe agreed, "And that ****Patrick guy, must be his second in command or something."**

"_What's your name?" Chris asked._

"_Bianca," she answered taking another shivered breath. _

"_Ok, take it easy Bianca. The healer is here soon."_

_Chris turned and saw David coming back with an old woman. He gave Chris a sour look, clearly not liking the idea of saving a demon. Chris ignored him and concentrated on the healer._

_She sat down next to them and put a bag on the side, "Oh, you poor girl," __she said when she saw the wound. "I am Constance, I will try and help you as much as I can without making it to painful. Unfortunately we have to pull the bar out, but I will give you something for the pain." _

_Constance opened her bag and took out a yellow vial. Bianca eyed it uncertainly and looked at Chris._

"_Don't worry, it's not poison. Just something for the pain," he told her. Behind him he heard David mutter, "Unfortunately," but he ignored it. With Constance help Bianca drank from the vial and after a few seconds let out a painless sigh._

"_Unfortunately you _are_ gonna feel this," Constance warned. Chris and Patrick turned Bianca to the side and David took a grip on the bar._

"_Ready?" Chris asked Bianca. She nodded and Chris gave David a nod. He quickly pulled the bar out and Bianca screamed in pain. With the bar out the wound started bleeding and Constance quickly put her hands on over it. They started to glow and slowly, slowly the wound healed._

"**Is she a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I don't know," Paige replied.**

"_I can't heal it completely," Constance said taking her hands away. The wound was still there but it wasn't __fatal any longer. "She is a part demon and I can't heal demons." _

"_Thanks Connie," Chris said._

"_Your welcome, Chris," she said and then turned to Bianca__. "I recommend a lot of bed rest. The wound should be healed in about a week."_

"_Thank you," Bianca said._

_Chris turned to Patrick, "Can you take her home?" Patrick nodded._

"_Take her to my room and don't let anyone in. She is not going to be safe until she is completely healed."_

"_I don't like this," David said, "She is a demon Chris. We can't trust them."_

"_We can trust her," Chris replied._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm an empath, remember?" _

"**He is a what?" Phoebe exclaimed. **

"**He never said anything about that," Paige said upset.**

"**I wonder what other things he kept from us," Phoebe said.**

"_I know her feelings," Chris continued._

"_I know a lot of people who won't like this, Chris," David warned again._

"_Well they just have to deal with it," Chris said and with Patrick helped Bianca up._

**The air started shimmer and another memory began.**

_Phoebe and Paige looked around and saw that they where in the park and had a view of the broken Golden Gate Bridge. Some broken statues and a bench were the only things left in the once beautiful park. _

_Their attention was drawn to the familiar blue and white orbs in the middle of the clearing. It was Chris and he had Bianca with him. As they materialized Chris fell to the ground, his back wounded from an energy ball._

"_Chris! Was that necessary? You're wounded," Bianca scolded. "You shouldn't orb."_

"_Don't worry. It's not that bad. Nothing Constance can't fix." He said and sat up leaning on a statue, "We will be safe here from those demons for a while"_

"_Why did you have to go into the lair?" she asked seriously. "What was so important that you risked meeting Wyatt and all of his demons?"_

"_What did they tell you?"_

"_Nothing, they said I had to hurry and get you out. So?"_

"_He got Prue," Chris said quietly. "He has had her for some month now and today was the first time I was able to get in and try to get her back," Chris stopped and a tear fell from his eye. "I was to late, he killed her in front of me."_

"_Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry," Bianca said hugging him. "Prue, which one was her…?"_

"_Phoebe."_

"**What?" Phoebe asked, "Who is Prue and what does she have to do with me?"**

"_Other than Wyatt she was the last one of our family."_

"**Oh My God! Chris is family?" Phoebe said shocked.**

"**You know, that explains so much," Paige agreed, "and how I wish it didn't."**

**Phoebe agreed. She was feeling guilty from how they treated him, and here he had been family a****ll along. **

"**So I guess Prue must be my daughter," Phoebe said sadly.**

"**Who is Chris from you think?"**

**They looked at each other and said "Piper" at the same time. "He so is Pipers son," Phoebe continued.**

"**I can't believe we didn't see it sooner," Paige said, "Leo must be his dad."**

"**Poor kid, after all the things we've done to him."**

"_I can't believe it," Chris cried. "He killed her, his own cousin, like she was nothing to him."_

_Bianca did her best to comfort him and after a while he calmed down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't brake down like that."__ He tried to put the shattered mask back over his face. _

"_It's understandable," she said. _

"_Yeah."_

_They looked at each other and Bianca did what she wanted to do for some time, leaned forward and kissed him. When she remembered what happened to him moments before she tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. Instead he deepened the kiss. And they sat there, kissing, something they both wanted to do for some weeks but neither dared acting out on those feelings._

_When they pulled apart neither knew what to say. Bianca gave him an uncertain smile, which he returned, showing it was ok and that she hadn't done anything wrong. Gathering her nerves she leaned in for another kiss._

**The air started shimmer to Paige and Phoebe's displeasure**.

"**No, I want to continue this memory," Phoebe said. She didn't get her wish.**

* * *

**Go to chapter 3.**


	3. Chris and Bianca Pt 2

**Paige and Phoebe looked around this new memory and saw that they stood in a room. A very large room full with people. They also saw many different kinds of magical creatures. Everyone was up running around and it was an organized chaos.**

_It looked like people were coming back from a battle; they were injured, bloodied and tired. In all of this chaos, more than hundreds of people running around, __the two sisters found their, recent discovered, nephew. He was going from injured to injured doing what he could, but he also looked tired and a little defeated._

_They walked beside him, trying to give him strength through them even though it was only a memory. They saw Bianca walking towards him looking concerned._

"_Chris, you have to rest," she said gently. Chris only shook his head and continued making it as good as he could for the injured man in front of him. As he walked to the next Bianca kept trying to convince him to rest. _

"_Chris, these people needs you," she stopped him before he managed to say anything and continued, "But you are not any good to them half dead or burned out." _

_He looked at her and she pleaded, "Please Chris, Patrick can handle things for a few hours." As if all his willpower ran out he nodded and almost fell down. He managed to steady himself and Bianca took his hand and began leading them towards their room._

_Chris suddenly stopped halfway there and looked down on a body. The man had died there from his injury. It took some time before Chris recognized the bloodied mass as David, the man with the scar. _

"_He must be stopped," he suddenly said._

"_Who?" Bianca asked._

"_Wyatt," was the quiet answer. _

**The air shimmered and a new memory played.**

**Paige and Phoebe were once again in the park where Chris and Bianca first kissed. Now they sat on the bench facing each other****. Chris was holding Bianca's hand and put a ring on it. Bianca smiled happily at him as he asks the question.**

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Yo__u're asking me now?" she wondered._

_Chris nodded__, "Mm-hmm."_

"_Here?"_

"_This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done __to it," Chris told her. Then he repeated the question. "Marry me."_

"_On one condition," she said__ seriously, "that you come back to me…" Chris smiled at this and laugh a little, "… safely," she continued._

"_Have I ev__er let you down before?" he asked with a smile._

_They look at each other and lean__ed in for a kiss. A sound interrupted it and Bianca looked around, "What's that?"_

_One of Wyatt's probes flied__ over the wall and closed in on them. It started to scan Bianca._

"_Chris!"__ she exclaimed._

_Chris waved__ his hand and telekinetically threw it into a nearby statue where it shattered._

_Bianca took__ a few breath to calm down and Chris asked worriedly, "Are you Ok?"_

"_Yeah," she answered. "Yeah,__ I don't think it had time to transmit."_

_Angrily Chris stood up__, "I cannot believe he is sending probes after us now," he said frustrated. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."_

"**That wasn't nice to Piper," Phoebe said.**

"**Can you blame him? Besides, I hardly think it was directed at her personally."**

"_No. No, you're not," Bianca said standing up. "You're gonna stick to the plan."_

"_But he knows," Chris told__ her._

"_No. If he knew he wouldn't__ have sent the probe," she was certain of this. "You have to go back Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all this."_

_Chris nod and closed__ his eyes, the responsibility heavy on him. Bianca lifted his hands and kissed them trying to give him strength._

**The air shimmered**** once again and Paige and Phoebe now found themselves in their house. It looked grey and not like home at all.**

"**Oh My God! It really does look like a museum," Paige said. The two followed the group with Chris and Bianca in the back.**

"_Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum__," the guide said with a (work) smile. "A tribute to magic and of course the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly, no magic allowed while inside the museum," she droned on with a fake smile she perfected years ago. "That's a big one," she got a few laughs here._

_Two probes hovered in, "Don't worry about those probes, folks. They are merely scanning for witches." The probes started scanning the tourists and the guide moved on to the ne__xt room. "Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits…" her voice became smaller as they moved on. Chris and Bianca walked a few meters behind and as the probes tried to scan them Chris, as subtle as he could, telekinetically moved them across the room into a corner where they scanned mannequin dolls instead._

"_Nicely done," Bianca whispered._

_The tour continued to the next room, which had all the furniture removed. Instead there were dummies with costumes on, like Phoebes mermaid suit._

"_Around you, you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon-fighting heyday."_

"**Where did they get all of these suits?" Paige asked looking around interested. **

_The guide moved towards the stairs and faced the group, "Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over 1000 demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves."_

"**Hey!" Paige said annoyed, "What do you mean "finally" and "vanquished"." **

_The guide activated__ something and began talking again, "Now, the time is 25 years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this very floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn."_

_A Holographic screen appeared__ and shoved the moment when Paige got accepted into the family and Shax blew down the door._

"**How did they get hold of that?" Paige asked yet again.**

"**I have absolute no idea," Phoebe answered watching the younger her interested.**

_The tour guide smiled amused when __people screamed in fear of Shax. "Scares 'em every time." She then moved on. "Ok, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out."_

_As the guide gave__ the information on the kitchen and walked out with the group to the attic, Chris and Bianca stayed. They looked at the table and Chris had a far away look on his face, no doubt thinking about when he was younger and use to eat there._

_A demon shimmered__ in. "Hey, you two, move along."_

"_Wait for it," Bianca said__ getting Chris out of his_ _thoughts. She conjured an athame and waited until the guard is close enough._

"_Are you deaf? I sa…" was the only thing he manage to say before Bianca turned around and stabbed him. Chris looked stunned a__nd Bianca cold as the guard died in a burst of flames._

_Bianca walked__ to the basement door leaving Chris thoughtful behind her. She turned at the door, "Come on!" Both walked down and had the visiting travelers' right behind._

_D__own in the basement Bianca looked around with the athame raised to see if the cost is clear. Seeing no one Chris sat down on the stairs with a sigh and Bianca made the athame disappear._

"_We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll get the book."_

_She turned__ to Chris. Not getting a reply from him she asked in concerned, "what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing. It's just…" he look__ed at her, "… sometimes I forget who you really are."_

_She soften__ed, "Hey. Come here," she pulled him up. "You mean who I used to be, Chris, before I met you."_

**Phoebe watched**** the scene with tears in her eyes. Paige rolled hers. Just her luck to have an incurable romantic as a sister.**

_Chris smiled and asked__, "So… what do we do know?"_

_Bianca looked at him a __mischievously. "Hmm. We say goodbye," she took a step back and unsnap her shirt, button for button. Chris' eyes glued on her and slowly a smile spread on his face. As Bianca took her shirt of Chris leaned forward and kissed her. Bianca dropped the shirt on the floor as the kiss turned more passionate._

**Once again the air shimmers.**

"**No! I want to continue," Phoebe said.**

"**Perv," Paige muttered.**

**This time they are up in the attic and hear Chris voice through the door.**

"_What do I tell them?"_

_The door to the attic open__ed and Bianca walked in with Chris right behind her._

"_Don__'t tell them anything," she said. "Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."_

**Paige and Phoebe looked guilty here. **

"**So the whole Future Consequences weren't just something Chris said to piss us of."**

"**His approach could have been better."**

"_Well, what if they find __out who I really am?" Chris asked as he closed the door. He and Bianca walked over to the restricted section._

"_They won't," she answered.__ "Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter."_

"_And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" he __wondered._

"_Yeah, not with this spell. T__hat's why we need it," she turned around to face him. "Look, just remember: Protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future."_

"**And we haven't done much more but fight him every step of the way," Phoebe said.**

"**We can change that now," Paige said and Phoebe nodded in agreement.**

"_Great," Chris let__ out a dry chuckle, "no pressure there." He walked towards her and over the squeaky floorboard. He looked down and memory (before the world went to hell) of his dad saying he would fix it someday appeared. _

"_Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."_

"_If I can make it back," he __said._

_She smiled sympathetically. __"Baby, you have to make it back…" she told to him, "…if you want to marry me." They both leaned in for a kiss. When they break out of it Chris is breathless. "You really know how to motivate a guy, you now that?" _

_Bianca laugh__ed as they walked to the perch the Book of Shadows holographic version was on. Bianca ran her hand over it._

"_Sure you can summon the book?" she asked._

"_Yeah," Chris answered__._

"_Away from him?"_

"_Yeah__, but we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us."_

_She no__dded, "We won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them."_

_Bianca __took out a white chalk from her pocket and walk over to the far attic wall. She started drawing the triquetra on it while Chris watched._

"_Hurry __before they find us," he hurried her._

_When Bianca __is done she turned with a sigh, "it's time."_

_Chris looked__ at her and walked towards her while saying, "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."_

_Bianca re__moved the ring from her finger and put it in Chris' hand. "Here," she said and fold his fingers over it. "This'll remind of why we're doing this, of what's waiting for you here."_

_They hug__ged trying to draw strength of each other._

"_You just make sure you take care of the gua__rd, ok?" Chris said. He pulled way and looked at her, "then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him… he'll kill you."_

"**I really don't like this version of Wyatt," Phoebe muttered.**

**Paige agreed****.**

"_Don't worry. Come on. I can take __care of myself." Chris nodded and gently put his forehead against hers. He then walked over to the fake Book and took out a piece of paper, preparing to summon it. He looked at Bianca and then started to read: "I call upon the ancient power to help us in this darkest hour. Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space."_

_They both look up and wait__ed. A few second later the Book fell down on the stand._

"_It worked," Chris said__ amazed. _

"_The spell," Bianca hurried.__ "Find the spell." _

_Chris opened the book and started flipping pages looking for the spell. He found it and started chanting, "Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find…" his and Bianca's eyes meet as he read the last sentence, "what I wish in place and time." On the wall the triquetra start glowing with energy and Chris walked toward it._

_When he's there he turn__ed for a last look of Bianca. A demon shimmered in and grabbed her from behind._

"_Bianca!"_

_Bianca grabbed__ the demons arm and twist it. She kicked him making him fall down. She turned to Chris, "Go," when he hesitate she said it again more urgently, "Go!"_

_The demon swept__ her feet making her fall. He tried to stomp on her but she rolled away. She grabbed him and pulled him on the floor. While they fought Chris turned and walked through the portal. _

**The air started**** to shimmer.**

"**Is it over now?" Paige asked.**

"**I don't know," Phoebe answered. **

* * *

**Go to chapter 4.**


	4. Chris and Bianca Pt 3

**Apparently the visions weren't over as the found themselves in the storage room of P3, the room Chris slept in.**

**The room was dark but the****y could see the leather dressed Bianca sitting in the only chair in the room.**

"**Oh, no," Phoebe mumbled. She knew what was about to happen. "I didn't mean we would see this too," she said.**

_The door open__ed and Chris walked in. He turned the light on and saw his fiancé for the first time in months. He was clearly shocked but managed to close the door._

"_Bianca?"_

_She __got up and Chris walked towards her. They face each other and Chris asked confused, "I don't understand. What are you doing here?" She puts her finger over his lips and hushed him. _

"_Ssh. There will be time to explain later." She dragged her finger from his neck down to his chest, "but for now…" her face turned cold on a second and she plunged her hand into his chest. Power began to transfer from Chris to Bianca and his strength left him. _

_In that moment the door opened.__ "Hey, Chris, you know, all work and no – Hey!" Piper exclaimed when she sees the unfamiliar woman with a hand in their whitelighters chest._

_Bianca pull__ed her hand out and formed an energy ball. Piper quickly blew her up. Chris fell down with his back against a cabinet, his face twisted in pain and disbelief. Concerned Piper walked towards him, "Are you ok?"_

_Chris __sat there stunned but managed to make a lie, "Yeah. I think so." _

_Helping him up Piper asked__, "What happened? Who was she?"_

_The lie came easily over __Chris' lips and he looked her straight into her face, "I don't know."_

**The air shimmered as the moved to the next memory.**

"**You know, I understand why he lied to her," Phoebe said, "How do you explain it was your fiancé who attack?"**

"**You can't," Paige said.**

"**Exactly."**

**They looked around and saw that they were in the same place in the park where Chris proposed. Of course the park looked better now.**

_The saw the blue and white orbs coming down from above and guessed it as Chris. His orbs didn't look healthy and it took longer for him to materialize. When he did he looked sick._

_From behind a weeping__ angel statue Bianca stepped forward, "You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know," she said. "It could kill you." She walked towards him._

"_Is that what you want?" Chris asked. _

_She smiled__ sarcastically and began circle him like a predator, "If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back."_

_She passed him and he had a look of sorrow on his face, "How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked._

"_Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. I mean, this is till our spot…" she stopped besides the bench, "… isn't it?"_

"_No," Chris answered, "This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?"_

"_We were naïve to think we could change anything…" she said, "… to stop him."_

"_You don't believe that," he said looking at her. "Or at least you didn't."_

"_Well, I do now."_

"_What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?"_

_She took a step forward and raised her foot on the bench. Leaning on her knee she said, "That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as ... an infection," she said with a wicked smile, " And I'm the only one with the antidote."_

"_Here or there," he said turning to her, "I'm dead anyway."_

"_No," she said and put her foot down on the ground again. "He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Now, please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be."_

_Chris didn't answer her, instead he looked at her and then orbed away. Bianca reached out trying to stop him but wasn't fast enough._

**The air started shimmer again and the two sisters were moved.**

"**Poor Chris," Phoebe said, "This had to have been so hard on him,"**

"**And we didn't exactly help," Paige said.**

**They now stood in Bianca's mother's apartment. Bianca was working on the unconscious Chris who lay on the couch.**

"_Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon. I promise," she said quietly. "That's it. Easy does it," she removed her hand and Chris opened his eyes._

"_Slow breath," she instructed. He looked at her and asked angrily, "What'd you do to me?" _

_Just as angry Bianca answered, "I just saved your life."_

"_By taking away my powers?" he wondered. She didn't answer. Instead she got up, took a piece of chalk, waked over to the wall and removed the picture hanging on it. Chris sat up and watched as Bianca tossed the picture on the floor and began drawing the triquetra on the wall._

"_How are you gonna bring me back anyway?" he asked. "The spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time." _

"_He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways."_

"_I'm touched," he said sarcastically. _

"_You should be," she said looking at him. "He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back."_

"_Yeah. I see that."_

_Stopping she turned__ around, "You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best."_

"_Oh really?" Chris asked. "How's that?"_

_Bianca walked forward and said, "Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they have to bring home is a body."_

_Chris shrugged, "Doesn't matt__er," he reached into his pocket. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway," and tossed the engagement ring on the table. Bianca looks at the ring with hurt on her face. Her look turned cold as Chris leaned back on the couch and she turned back to the unfinished drawing without another word._

"**Poor Bianca," Phoebe said**** watching,**

"**Poor Bianca? She's bringing him back so W****yatt can kill him," Paige argued.**

"**But she d****oesn't know that," Phoebe point out. "She still loves him it's all over her face."**

_Chris __got up from the couch and walk closer to the wall when Bianca finish. _

"_You really expect me to jump into this thing like before," he asked._

"_Not without a fight, no"_

_Chris sighed and turned__ away. He walked closer to the window with Bianca watching. Turning around he asked her accusingly, "How can you bee so cold? How can you stand there and pretend we never meant anything to each other?"_

"_I don't have a choice," Bianca defended herself. _

"_Bianca… please don't do this," he pleaded. Bianca looked down and her cold mask slipped away. "Don't give up on everything that we fought for," he begged, walking closer._

"_I'm not," she said quietly, "I'm just hoping we can find another way." She looked back up and her mask is on again, "Um… ready?"_

_With __not much of a choice Chris turned towards the wall. In that moment Piper, Paige and Phoebe orb in. Piper walked forward and address Bianca, "Hey! Future girl." Bianca turns around and Piper threw a vial at her. Bianca threw a conjured athame and shimmered out. The athame break the vial and Piper froze it in front of her. Bianca shimmered in and before anyone can do anything she grabbed the athame and holds it at Piper's throat._

"_You were saying?"_

"_Wow. She is good." Phoebe was impressed._

"**Well, she wa****s," Phoebe defended herself at Paige's glare. "You can't say you weren't impressed by that."**

**Paige didn't answer.**

"**I thought so."**

_Paige stepped forward. _

"_Ah ah!" The half demon warned._ "_I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it," Bianca said, pressing the athame a little bit more at Pipers throat._

"_Yeah, well, we still have enough potion to vanquish you," Paige said trying to get out of this. _

"_Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the Power of Two will do," she looked at Paige, "won't you Paige?" Paige looked surprised._

"_Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books," Bianca explained. "Now put the vials down, slowly." Paige and Phoebe did as told._

_Behind her Chris spoke up, "Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." _

"_Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asked. Chris ignored her and continued talking to Bianca, "If you kill her, there won't be a future for either of us to go back to, and you know it."_

"_What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked confused._

"**I know, I know!" Phoebe bounced up and down happily.**

"**Now I get it," Paige said with a smile.**

"_You'll see if you live long enough," Bianca said to Phoebe. _

_Bianca backed up and let Piper go. She turned and walked to Chris._

"_Piper, freeze them," Paige says. Piper did but both Bianca and Chris kept moving to the others surprise. _

"_Aah! Ok, I get why she didn't freeze," Piper said scratching her head in confusion. "But why didn't he freeze."_

"_Un-unless he's—he's a—," Phoebe stuttered. _

"_I'm a witch, too?" Chris said looking at them. Paige's jaw dropped ungracefully. The three sisters looked at him like they can't believe it. _

"_That's right," Chris continued, "Part witch, part whitelighter. Just like you, Paige."_

"**Ok, now it's just obvious," Phoebe said, "Why didn't we think of this then?"**

"**Yeah, I mean, there's only one Whitelighter that has been allowed to have a family," Paige agreed, "and I don't think the Elders made any other exceptions during the next decades."**

"_You lied to us?" Paige asked. Bianca watch all this with a smile finding it very amusing._

"_I had to," Chris said, "It was the only way to get you to trust me."_

"_Trust you?" Phoebe said, stating that she didn't trust him._

"**Oh, I didn't mean that. I really didn't," Phoebe said.**

"_Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."_

"_So that's it?" Piper asked. "You just gonna leave?" _

"_I don't have a choice. She stripped my powers," he said annoyed that they didn't understand._

_Piper didn't have anything to say to that. She looked up as Chris spoke to her again, "It looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me."_

_Seeing that she got the message Chris turned to Bianca, "Let's go."_

_Bianca waves her hand, activating the portal. They turn and start walking. Chris takes her hand. Just as they are about to disappear Chris turns around and looks back at the sisters. _

**The air shimmered and Phoebe and Paige found themselves in the attic.**

"Ok, I think it's over now," Phoebe said when nothing happened.

"Lets go and find Piper," Paige said and began walking out.

"Paige, should we really tell her about Chris?" Phoebe asked even though she knew how bad she was at keeping secrets.

"If we tell her to treat Chris better she will want to know why. So yes," Paige answered.

"Ok, but don't blame me if she accidentally blow you up."

* * *

Piper was bustling around in the kitchen preparing breakfast. At the table was Wyatt with his bowl of rice pudding, although every time Piper would have her back to him he would orb a cookie, or two, from the cookie jar.

Piper was working herself up. She had already cocked enough food to feed a small army and it didn't look like she was going to stop.

And the reason she was like this; her two sisters were on a memory quest of sort and hadn't come back yet. Piper was worried and curious and just wish they would be home soon.

Hearing orbing behind her, thinking it was Paige; she let out a breath and turned around, with a plate of sandwiches in her hands.

"Thank Good! I started to worr… – Chris!"

And it was. Chris. Her neurotic Whitelighter, who had been MIA since he came back from the future five days ago. She looked at him and he didn't look good. Putting the plate on the counter she walked around the kitchen island and over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked and put her hand on his forehead, to Chris' surprise. "You're burning up! When was the last time you slept?"

"Can't remember," he said giving a surprisingly honest answer. Maybe he was tired of lying all the time.

Frowning Piper asked, "and ate?"

"A while."

Shocked she led him to the table and made him sit down next to Wyatt. She walked back and got the plate. She put it on the table and with a commanding voice she said, "Eat."

She sat down across of him and began helping Wyatt with his food. Once in a while she would look at Chris.

"Where have you been these last few days?" she wondered.

He looked at her and put down his half eaten sandwich. He sighed and looked sad; "I haven't exactly been myself since I came back," he offered vaguely. Remembering that he came back to save her son, even though he didn't know she knew, Piper decided to help as much a she could. She had thought about that a lot during the night and had come to the conclusion that she had been unfair to Chris and she wanted to make it up to him.

"I know what you mean," she said. "You lost someone you loved, Chris. You can't be expected to act as you use too."

"I went crazy, is more like it," he didn't want to say more than that.

"I did to, Chris. That's nothing you will be blamed for," she offered. Seeing his unspoken question she said, "I lost my older sister Prue, three years ago, to a demon. After that I wasn't exactly myself and a run in with some furies didn't turn out the best," she said with a shudder, remembering.

Quietly Chris told her what he had been doing, "After I left you in the attic I didn't know what to do. I was so angry. After I left the house I immediately orbed down to the underworld and started killing every demon I saw."

"That was dangerous. What if they caught you?" Piper scolded softly.

"They tried the first days. But my anger and sorrow must have given my powers a boost because they couldn't harm me. After that it became more of a hide and seek with them," he sighed and picked up the sandwich. "I came to my senses this morning and orbed here directly."

She smiled glad that he did. Maybe they would be able to make it up the way they treated him.

"Now eat up and then you will go to bed. And I won't take a no for an answer," she commanded again.

The next minutes were in a comfortable silence, until her two sisters came crashing in and broke it. Paige began speaking right after she opened the door.

"Piper, you won't believe what we… - Chris!" Both Phoebe and Paige stopped and looked at him. Piper didn't know what to make out of there expressions.

"You know, I think I'm going to take a shower," Phoebe said, "yes, I shower, I feel dirty."

Living so long with Phoebe, Piper knew when she had a secret she just wanted to blurt out.

"You do that," Piper said, "Chris is just going to eat and then going to sleep," she said looking at Chris.

"Yes, _mom_," he joked, but made Paige choke on the glass of water she was drinking. "Sorry! Think I swallowed a fly," she tried to cover it up.

Phoebe on the other hand fought hard with herself to not blurt out 'You are his mom' and said instead, "I really going to take that shower now. Bye," she then rushed out.

"Ok," Piper said, "Chris, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'm going to find out what's wrong with my sister."

Chris wanted to object but he was too tired and seeing his mothers face made him orb up to her room immediately.

After watching Chris orb away Piper turned to Paige.

"What in hell did you see in the memories that made you react like that in Chris presence?"

* * *

**Go to chapter 5.**


	5. Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed and I don't make any money out of this.

"What in hell did you see in the memories that made you react like that in Chris presence?"

Piper's outburst made Paige question the idea of telling her about Chris, she didn't exactly have the most stable mind right now, and Phoebe was probably right when she said Piper would blow her up when she found out and being blown up was not something Paige wanted to experience. Thankfully, Phoebe hesitantly peeking in by the doorway saved her from having to tell, for now anyway.

"Is he gone?" the middle sister asked taking a quick look around the kitchen. Not seeing the young Whitelighter she walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Good you're here," Piper said with something resembling steel in her voice. "Explain. Now!" she demanded.

"Well, we did found out some stuff about Chris," Phoebe started slowly, and lost her nerve. "Paige will explain it to you," she rushed on.

Glaring at her sister Paige started talking. "We did found out that Chris was the leader of a resistance group. Bianca was one of Wyatt's demons before Chris saved her…" Paige stopped uncertain on how to continue. She looked at Phoebe for help but recieved none. She sighed in annoyance.

Piper seeing there was something else pushed on, "and…?"

"AndChrisisyourson."

Piper blinked, and then blinked again. "WHAT?" she almost yelled, having understood Paige's fast speaking. Paige and Phoebe immediately shushed her in fear of Chris hearing.

"You're joking, right?" she wondered upset. "This is just a really bad joke?"

"I'm afraid it's not," Phoebe said preparing for the worst. To her surprise Piper started smiling.

"Chris is my son?"

"Yes… Piper you're smiling!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm going to be a mom again," she said sitting down on a chair by the table.

"Yes, but Piper, its Chris! Aren't you at least a little bit upset that it is Chris?" Paige asked.

Piper looked at her sisters and seemed to be in deep thoughts. After some tense minutes she opened her mouth. "You know what? No I'm not," she said calmly, "I think I couldn't be happier that Chris is my son," she got up and started pacing. "He's brave, smart, maybe a little too neurotic for what I would want but he's doing this huge thing by coming to the past trying to save Wyatt."

"You have no idea, how huge," Phoebe muttered quietly.

"And he is stubborn," Piper continued. "He has been here what? Eight… nine months? And we've treated him horribly and yet he never gave up," it seemed like what she just said sunk in because she satdown on a chair and stared at her sisters. "He must hate me. I have threatened to blow him up more then once and have done horrible things to him."

"Oh, Piper," Phoebe said feeling sorry for her sister. She walked over and hugged her and Paige joined them. "We have all done some things to him. I just hope he can forgive us," she continued.

"I think getting his forgiveness is going to be even harder when he finds out that we went through his memories," Paige pointed out. Piper became stiff. She turned towards Paige and said, "It won't, because we will not tell him."

"But Piper we must…" Phoebe said.

"We can't let him go through this alone…" Paige agreed.

"… You know what a bad liar I am," Phoebe continued her own sentence.

"… Now that we know who he is it will be easier," Paige finished trying to make Piper see reasons.

"Yes I know," Piper argued and got up on her feet. "But if we tell him he might think that the little trust we gave him after he returned was a bluff and who knows what he will do."

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister. She knew that Piper had a point but she didn't think that was the main reason to not tell him. "Or maybe he would be so angry that he wouldn't want anything to do with you," she said causally, hitting the nail on its head. Piper turned and glared angrily.

"I might have a chance to mend some of the damage I must have done to him during his stay in the past," she said to Phoebe with a hard tone. "I will not cause him more pain before I know he might actually forgive me for it." She turned to the door. "Excuse me but I'm going to check on Chris and make sure he's actually sleeping and not standing over the Book of Shadows." With that she walked out the door.

Phoebe turned to Paige who was leaning on the sink. She sighs and shrugged her shoulders.

Paige gave her a small smile. "It may not have gone as good as we would have wanyed, but think positive; she didn't blow us up."

Piper walked up the stairs cursing Phoebe (in a non magical way). But she knew Phoebe was right. She didn't want Chris to know because he would most certainly be angry, defensive and would probably hate them.

She sighed as she came to the corridor and walked to her room. She opened the door carefully and looked inside. On the bed lay Chris sound asleep with one arm under his head.

Piper smiled at the sight. He looked so carefree, with no problems or fears. Her gaze fell on his face and she was startled with how much he actually looked like her and she never figured it out. Now that she thought about it she could see much of herself in his personality also.

_Oh, Chris! I'm so sorry for what I have done. I hope you will forgive me one day. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Chris began trash around on the bed. His face turned from fearful to sad to anger.

"No…no, mom… don't… why… don't… leave…" she didn't know what he was dreaming but apparently it was bad. She quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. She began stroking him over his hair and tried to be as comforting as possible.

"Ssh, sweetie. Mommy's here. Everything's going to be alright," he began calming down so she continued, "don't worry, just sleep."

She didn't know how long she sat there with him after he calmed down but she really didn't care. She was a little worried about him since he didn't wake up when she talked to him. He must have been really exhausted!

The tingling sound and blue white orbs announced her ex husband's arrival. She looked up at him as he materialized. He saw Chris on the bed.

"Piper, what…?"

But Piper didn't let him finish. "Ssh, or you will wake him," she hushed him quietly. "Chris told me he hasn't slept since he came back from the future."

"Maybe this is just a distraction. He might be lying to get to Wyatt," that was the wrong thing to say. Leo apparently figured that out and quickly orbed out a few seconds before Piper could blow him up. She quickly got up and left Chris on the bed.

Paige and Phoebe hadn't left the kitchen and were enjoying the food Piper cooked while they were gone, when Leo orbed in looking shocked and a little scared. His tense body relaxed a little when he saw them.

"Hey, what's wrong with Piper?" he asked. "She just tried to blow me up."

Concerned, both for Leo and Piper, Phoebe asked, "Why?"

"I just said that Chris might be up to something." Leo quickly got his guard up when he saw that his statement had the same effect on his former sister-in-laws as it had on Piper.

"Leo, you didn't!" Paige exclaimed angrily. Leo didn't have time to defend himself for in that moment Piper ran in. She quickly got over to Leo and it looked like she was going to punch him. But she couldn't because Paige held her back.

"Leo, don't you dare say stuff like that about Chris," Phoebe started but got interrupted by Piper.

"What you said about him was uncalled for. We told you about the memory with older Wyatt." Leo flinched , hearing his son was going to grow up and become such a cruel man was something he wanted to forget. "You know why Chris came to the past."

"But was that real? It might have been something Chris made up," Leo said in denial. The three sisters looked at him in disbelief.

"Leo, we found out something more about Chris," Phoebe said, defending her nephew. "Paige and I did another memory quest," looking for Pipers approval and got it Phoebe dropped the bomb. "Chris is yours and Pipers son"

Leo's reaction was noting like the sisters. He went pale and after that angry.

"That's not true," he denied, upset. "That's just something Chris managed to get you to believe. There's no way Chris is my son."

Phoebe and Paige stared at him in disbelief but Piper was seething in anger.

"Out," she said in a quiet, cold voice. "Get out, now!"

"Piper, don't you see?" Leo tried to make his former wife see reason. "He is doing this to break everyone apart, to get you to trust him and then…" he stopped when he saw how close Piper was to hit him, and this time Paige obviously was going to let her.

"Leo, I think is best if you go," Phoebe said, she too saw how close Piper was of losing control. Leo looked at them disapprovingly and orbed out.

"I don't _believe_ him," Piper called out angrily.

"Ok, calm down, Piper," Phoebe said. "He will come around."

"That's right," Paige agreed and managed to calm Piper some. "We better go and try to find that demon we were looking for. You can get your anger out on him."

The three of them walked out and up to the attic. What they didn't know was that there was already someone up there.

After orbing out of the kitchen Leo arrived in the attic. He decided to prove the girls wrong and the only way he could think of doing that were their way; going through Chris' memories. This was normally something he shouldn't do but seeing this as an emergency, he as an Elder, could bend the rules.

He read a spell he made, not a good one but he would work. But as he was done the three Charmed Ones walked in just as the air started to shimmer and they all were pulled into a memory.

**To Be Continued…**

**Bye**

**Sun**


	6. Memories

**Disclamier:** I don't own Charmed or make any money on this fic.

**The air stopped shimmering and the Charmed Ones and the Elder found themselves in the living room of the Manor. They looked around but didn't see anyone. Piper stalked up to her ex husband and prepared to give him a piece of her mind.**

"**What did you do, Leo?" she asked him.**

"**I'm proving that Chris isn't who you think he is," Leo defended himself. **

"**By doing what?" Phoebe asked behind her angry sister.**

"**Taking a look in Chris' memories."**

**The three sisters looked at him in shock. Phoebe and Paige began look around and saw that the Manor did look different from before.**

"**Oh, God," Paige whined. "What are we going to see exactly?" she asked her former brother-in-law.**

"**Chris' life," Leo answered but not really answering. Paige rolled her eyes at the obvious but didn't ask again. Instead they all prepared for whatever memory they were about to see.**

"_Wyatt, you're It," a boys voice came from the hallway. They heard the sounds of several orbings. The bell sound came closer and the blue and white light that appeared when you orbed was seen behind the couch. A small boy, not older than five, was the one orbing. He had messy brown hair and green mischievous eyes. _

_That same orbing sound and light appeared again but this time on the other side of the room. This boy was around seven, had blond hair and blue eyes. He was searching the room from where he was standing._

**"That's Chris and Wyatt," Piper said in tears as she saw her two boys. Leo snorted thinking that it was just one of Wyatt's friends. It could be anyone, no names had been mentioned.**

_Behind the couch Chris heard when Wyatt orbed in and couldn't help the giggle that escaped his mouth. Hearing this Wyatt knew where his younger brother was hiding. He rolled his eyes at the obvious place and quickly orbed behind the couch. _

"_You're It, Chris," he said in triumph as he put his hand on Chris's back. Startled Chris looked up but with a happy grin on his face._

"_You have five seconds," he told his brother. Wyatt prepared to orb out when the same blue and white light appeared by the doorway. Both boys looked up and saw their father standing there._

"_Dad!" they both cried out happily. Wyatt was the first one to reach their father, being older and faster, and Leo lifted him up._

**Seeing him and the two children's reactions Leo couldn't deny the truth anymore. Wyatt called the boy Chris, the boy orbed and called him Dad. Yep, he was Chris all right. Feeling shocked by this Leo just stared at the scene not knowing that what he was about to see was going to make him feel much, much worse.**

"_And how is my big boy today," he asked, paying no attention to his younger son._

"_I'm fine," Wyatt answered. _

"_And what are you doing?" his father asked._

"_Playing Orb and Seek with Chris." That's when Leo discovered his second son, standing besides the couch watching. Leo smiled at him but turned to Wyatt again._

"_Well, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time to go Up There," Leo said._

"_Do I have to Dad? It so boring," Wyatt complained. Leo sighed, "Yes you have to Wyatt. You have powers you have to train and you need to bond with Excalibur._

"_Can Chris come this time? It will be much more fun then?" Wyatt tried again. Chris took some hopeful steps forward but Leo crushed that hope._

"_I'm sorry Wyatt," he said. "You know the Elders allow you Up There because you are the Twice Blessed. Chris can't come." With that Leo orbed away with Wyatt, leaving a sad five-year-old behind._

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige were shocked by Future Leos behavior to both of his sons. He acted like Wyatt was better then Chris because he was Twice Blessed. It looked like he hadn't even noticed his second son when he came to the room.**

_Little Chris sat rejected on the couch. But as he heard the front door open he brushed away the tears that had managed to escape and stood up. His mother and very pregnant Aunt Phoebe walked in with a lot of bags in their hands. _

"_I'm never going to shop baby clothes with you again," Piper complained to her sister as she put the bags down on the floor. "Did you really have to by the entire store?"_

_Going through the bags, Phoebe didn't look up as she answered. "My baby deserves the best."_

"_Yes, but our credit card has its limit," Piper joked. Chris cleared his throat, which got the adults attention._

"_Hi, Chris," Piper greeted with a warm smile, one that always managed to lessen the sting of his father's rejection a little. "Where is Wyatt?"_

"_He is Up There with Dad," Chris said sadly._

"_Oh, Baby," Piper comforted when she saw his sadness. "I'm sure Leo will take you sometime." _

_Chris didn't believe her. Seeing this Phoebe said, "Of course he will or else he will have a piss off Aunt to deal with," she smiled._

_His spirit rose a little. Coming up with an idea Piper said, "will you help me cooking dinner? You can pick the food if you want."_

"_Blueberry pancakes?" Chris asked hopefully. _

"_Blueberry pancakes it is," Piper smiled._

"_Great!" Chris said and rushed away to the kitchen. After he disappeared both smiles on his mother and Aunts face melted away. _

"_Leo can't continue like this," Phoebe told her sister. "Dosen't he see what he's doing to Chris by playing favorites?"_

"_I know," Piper answered with a sigh. "I will have to have a serious talk with him soon." _

**The air started shimmer and the memory changed. They now found themselves in the dinning room, a very crowded dining room. Children were playing, parents stood by the wall watching and talking to each other. The room was filled with balloons, presents that had been opened and was played with and on the wall hanged a banner with the sign **_**Happy**__**6th**__**Birthday Chris**_** in different colors.**

_The birthday boy sat at the table talking to Wyatt and a dark skinned boy, Max. Max was the youngest son of Darryl, the cop who had been a friend with the Halliwell's for a long time._

_In through the door to the kitchen came Piper with the cake. Behind her came Paige, with Chris's unopened presents, and a slim Phoebe, who was carrying her newborn daughter Prudence. _

_Piper put the cake in front of Chris so he could blow out the six candles that were lit. Under the pressure of the many presents Paige put them on the table next to the cake._

_Everyone in the room had their attention on Chris waiting for him to blow the candles. The youngest children, hardly high enough to see over the table, stood by the edge and did blow motion with their mouth. _

_Chris looked at the candles and quickly blow them all out, getting applauses afterwards. _

_As everyone began taking some of the cake and Chris started opening his presents he looked around the room trying to see the person who was missing. He didn't see him though and winkled his forehead in confusion. _

_After a few hours the guessed left leaving the three Charmed Ones to clean up after the party. Chris and Wyatt had gone taking Chris's presents up to his room. _

_He came down after ten minutes and stood by the door._

"_Mom?" he said getting her and her sisters attention._

"_What is it sweetie?" she asked although she already knew. _

"_Where is Dad?" Chris asked. "He promised he would come," the boy said confused. Leo had promised to come to Chris birthday three months ago at Wyatt's 8th birthday. He didn't show up though._

"_I'm sorry," Piper said to her son, inwardly yelling at Leo for doing this to him. "He gave me this letter to give to you."_

_Chris took the letter and opened it, reading: _

"_Dear Chris!_

_I am sorry that I missed your birthday party. I couldn't come because of some last minutes duties Up Here. This is the first time I missed your party and I promise it will be the last. I will make this up to you by taking you to the Zoo or some other place you might want to go._

_Bye_

_Dad."_

"_Well he said he would make it up to me," Chris said trying to not show how much it hurt. It didn't work; all three adults could see how much he wanted to cry._

**The travelers learned when they saw his other birthday parties that Leo never came and always sent a letter saying it would be the last time and that he would make it up to Chris, which he never did. They saw that on Chris 10th birthday he stopped reading the letters and just threw them away. **

**It was different with Wyatt though; Leo always found time to be with his oldest son. Seeing this pissed the three sisters off and they were giving their Leo cold looks. He wasn't too happy about it either.**

**The air started shimmer and a new memory stared playing in front of them. **

**They stood in the hall facing the stairwell and were soon joined by a nervous looking memory Piper who was pacing by the foot of the stairs.**

_Out of nowhere the wall over the stairs turned into a door. It opened and a sorry looking Wyatt came walking out followed by Paige dressed in robes and Chris looking angry and sad. Wyatt and Paige stopped when they faced Piper but Chris ignored them all and rushed upstairs._

"**Where did they come from?" Paige asked.**

"**Magic school," Leo replied.**

"**There is a magic school?" Phoebe asked shocked.**

"**Yes, most Magical children start there when they turn seven. Elders run it. My mentor Gideon is the one running it in our time."**

**An invisible pull made them fallow the young boy. **

**They found him in his room.**

_Chris walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He tried to stop the angry sobs but gave in after a few seconds. He sat down on his bed and put his face into his hands._

**Seeing how sad and distressed Chris was, Piper sat down next to him and tried to comfort him but without success.**

_A soft knock on his door made Chris look up. He already knew who it was. At first he ignored it but when the knocking didn't stop he sighed and said._

"_Go away, Mom." Apparently taking this as an invitation, the door opened and Piper walked inside._

"_Want to tell me what happened?" she asked her son._

"_Didn't Aunt Paige fill you in already?" the seven year old asked._

"_She did," Piper said, "but she didn't see it all. She didn't know why the fight started."_

"_Then ask Wyatt. He was there too," Chris said turning away from her. _

"_But I want to hear it from you," she said and sat down next to him. She took her hand and caressed him over his hair. "Why did you fight with Billy Craft? On your first day in Magic school?"_

_For a while it looked like he wouldn't answer but then really quiet he said. "He asked me what my title was."_

"_Your title?" Piper asked confused. "What do you mean."_

"_He said that you was one of the Charmed Ones, my Dad an Elder, my brother the Twice Blessed and my cousin one of the new Charmed Ones. Everyone is something so he asked what I was."_

_Piper closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. But how did that end up in a fight?"_

"_When I said that I was just half witch and half Whitelighter he started laughing and said that I must be adopted. He said that no one that came from such a powerful family would have so little power. With how Dad is I can't saw I blame him for thinking that."_

_Piper was shocked hearing that. "Now you listen to me. You are not adopted and you are not weak. Just because you don't have a title doesn't mean you don't have the power."_

_She saw that he didn't believe her so she asked, "Chris, what are your powers?"_

_Not knowing why she asked he said, "orbing, telekinesis, empathy and conjuration."_

**This got a gasp from those who listened. Paige and Phoebe knew about the empathy but not about the conjuring. Piper and Leo didn't know about either of the powers.**

"_That's right," Piper said. "Four powers. How many does Billy Craft have?"_

"_One," Chris smiled, now getting what she meant._

"_Right again," Piper said. "He is an ordinary witch with one power." She smiled sadly at him, "I know it must be hard living in the shadow of your brother. But he isn't that much more powerful that you just because he has more powers, a sword and a title," she said._

"_Don't let him hear you say that," Chris warned with a smile. "Or he is going to be really mad."_

"_He is nine," Piper said. "He should be able to handle it."_

"_Thanks," he said and with a mischievous smile he conjured a red rose out of nothing and gave it to her._

"_Thank you, Chris," Piper smiled gratefully. "But it would get you out of punishment."_

"_Damn," was his answer._

**The air shimmered and once again they found themselves in Chris's room.**

_He had been sleeping until a noise woke him up. He lay in bed for a moment trying to identify the noise. When he knew what it was he heard he flew out of the bed and out of the room._

_He ran to the room across his own and burst in. In there he saw Wyatt in bed having a nightmare. He quickly walked over and tried to wake him up._

"_Hey, Wyatt. Are you ok?" he asked when he managed to wake his brother up. Wyatt looked at him with unseeing eyes, like he still was in the dream._

"_No… Go away… Stop… Mom… Dad," Wyatt said in panic as he struggled to get away from Chris. _

"_Wyatt, stop. It's a dream," Chris tried again. This time it worked. Wyatt woke up for real and looked at Chris with scared eyes._

"_Chris, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Do what?" Chris asked confused. His brother was scared, that was clear, but what was it that scared the twelve year old who usually wasn't scared of anything?_

"_My dreams," Wyatt said. "I keep having dreams about when I was younger. Before you were born. Something is scaring me and I keep calling for mom and dad."_

"_Can you see what?" Chris asked concerned._

"_No, I just know something is there and it's scaring me?"_

"_Maybe you should tell mom?"_

"_No, its just dreams. Nothing more," Wyatt said. They said good night after that and went back to bed but that night would always be in Chris memory._

"**Do you think that whatever he dream of is what turns him later?" Paige asked.**

"**I think so," Phoebe said as the shimmering started again.**

"_Mom, I'm home," 14-year-old Chris called out as he walked in through the door. He took his jacket of and tossed it in a corner ignoring the lecture he knew he would get when his mother saw it._

_When he didn't get an answer his forehead wrinkled up in confusion. "Mom?" he called out again._

_He walked slowly down the hall trying to hear something. He came to the doorway to the living room and looked inside. What he saw almost made him gag. The room was trashed, not a single thing was left undamaged. On the floor lay his Aunt Phoebe in a pool of blood._

"**Oh, my God!" Piper exclaimed as Phoebe turned white.**

"_A-Aunt P-Phoebe?" he said standing there shocked. With hesitant steps he walked over to her body and sat down on his legs. He slowly checked for her pulse and didn't find it._

_Immediately he began to sobb until he realized that his mom also had been in the house._

"_I'm sorry, Aunt Phoebe," he cried, "I have to find mom." With that he left her. He walked over to the conservatory, a room that was his favorite in the house. It was also trashed and all the widows broken._

"**Oh No!" Piper once again said as she looked outside. All three sisters were crying and Leo looked gloom.**

_Chris looked out through one of the holes where there once had been a window. What he saw on the ground made him look the other way. He didn't need a second look to see that his Aunt Paige broken body was dead. From this day foward he would never be able to feel the same about the sun room again. _

_Hearing some wheezing in the dinning area he quickly made his way there. He once again cried out when he saw his mother lying on the floor bleeding heavily from her stomach._

"_MOM?" he yelled._

_She opened her eyes with great difficulty and looked at him, "C-Chris… My sweet … boy…" she stopped and coughed, getting some blood from her mouth._

"_Mom, you are going to be alright," Chris said, his voice shaking in fright. "DAD," he yelled up to the ceiling. His mother coughed some more which made Chris frenetic. "DAD… WYATT… PLEASE COME"_

"_Ch-Chris… I always… been… so proud… of you," Piper said with her last dying breath._

"_No! No… Please no," he cried brokenly. "Mom, please don't…" but it was no use. Piper was dead. He didn't know how long he sat there, over his mother dead body and cried. He ignored her blood that smeared all over his shirt. _

_When he heard the door open he slowly got up and walked a few steps in shock._

"_Chris? What's the emergency?" his grandfather asked when he came in though the door. "Wyatt said you were hysterical." _

_Having to keep an eye on all his charges Victor didn't actually see Chris where he stood, now by the staircase. Chris watched as his grandpa came with Phoebes seven-year-old daughter Prudence and Paige's three-year-old daughter Polly. Last came his brother. _

_They all turned at the same time and saw him standing there, shocked, with blood all over._

_With an empty voice Chris said, "Wyatt, orb Prue and Polly to Uncle Coop or Uncle Richard, they shouldn't see this."_

_Surprised by his brother's strange voice Wyatt did as he said. He came back ten seconds later. But if he hoped to get any answers he was mistaken for Chris fell unconscious right then. _

**The air shimmered but no one noticed, they were all to cut up in the shocked grieving to notice it. But something managed to get all their attention. A voice.**

"Did you have fun?"

They all turned and saw Chris standing there with the Spell paper in his hand looking angry, upset and cold all at the same time.

**To Be Continued…**

**Bye**

**Sun**


	7. Finding Out and Help From Above

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was around eleven, it was dark outside and it rained lightly but he ignored it all. All he cared about was the pain and hurt he felt from his family's actions.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Chris woke up feeling unusually rested. He took a look around the room and saw that he was in his mother's bedroom._

_**'**__What am I doing in here,__**'**__ he thought. He tried to remember and as the fog in his brain started to leave his memory came back. __**'**__Right, Piper went all mother mode on me and made me go to bed__**.'**_

_He smiled of the pleasant feeling of Piper caring enough to actually offer her own bed to him even though she hasn't been that pleased with him. _**'**_Maybe it's getting better,__**'**__ he thought hopefully._

_He lay there bashing in the fantasy of his family being alive and his mother taking care of him. But he was soon dragged back to the real world. __**'**__Well, you can always dream,__**'**__ he though sadly. He put his head on the side and tried to listen only to frown when he didn't hear anything._

_**'**__That's weird,__**'**_ _he thought. __**'**__It's to quiet. Aunt Phoebe and Paige can't be quiet for all the gold in the world__**.'**_

_He got of the bed and walked out from the room, the kitchen being his destination. When he came down to the stairs it was still to quiet in the house for his likening. _

_A noise from the living room made him walked over and he saw Wyatt sitting in his play pen with some toys scattered around him on the floor. The small one and a half year old looked up as Chris entered._

"_Hey, little guy," Chris said and sat down beside him, immediately being offered a yellow toy truck to play with. "Have they left you here all by your self?" Chris asked and declined the toy. _

"_That's not like mom," Chris frowned. "Do you know where she is?" he asked his little older brother. The boy didn't answer and started playing with the truck instead._

_Chris rose but still watched the child. "Hm, I though so," he said and stopped the one sided conversation. He left Wyatt and decided to go to the kitchen where he had seen the sisters the last time. When he walked in he noticed that the food was still there and that four used cups stood on the sink._

_Getting an uneasy feeling he subconsciously thought back to the last time the Manor had been this quiet and called out, "M… Piper?" He couldn't hide the little scared tone in his voice and almost said mom instead of her name._

"_Take it easy Chris," he said to himself. "She would never leave Wyatt behind if she went outside and if she did one of the sisters would be here and there is no sign of a demon attack so…" he looked up, "… she must be up in the attic."_

_Momentarily forgetting about his orbing Chris hurried out and walked over to the stairs. There he stopped and turned towards Wyatt. After a brief inner struggle he decided not to bring the child with him. But in case…_

"_Wyatt, shield," he said and the boys blue shield immediately surrounded him. "Don't let it go until someone comes down," he told the child and began going up._

_Each step a mantra repeated itself inside his head _**"**_Please let her be all right… Please let her be all right… Please let her be alone or with her sisters._**"**

_When he arrived to the attic door he paused outside and listened. Not hearing anything he gently opened the door while holding his breath. He let the air out as he walked in and saw the attic empty, but had signs of use._

_He walked in and saw a white paper on the floor. He took it up and read it… and reread it. He blinked and read it a third time. It wasn't until the fifth read that he believed it to be real and no illusion. _

_Shocked he sat down, not caring it was directly on the floor. His head suddenly felt very empty and he couldn't do anything than stare at the piece of paper. _

_Then the anger came. He recognizes the handwriting all right. It was hard not to when he had gotten a letter with that writing for his birthdays since he was six years old._

"_Leo," he said bitterly. "Of course its Leo. Damn it!"_

_Why did he do this? Were Piper, Phoebe and Paige also looking through his memories? What did they see?_

_A horrible though crossed his mind. They would know who he is._

_He got up and started pacing. _**"**_There got to be some way for them to forget._**"**

_He walked over to the Book of Shadows and started looking through it. Near the middle he found a spell to make a person forget the last hour they had experienced. That would do._

_In the middle of the attic the air behaved weirdly. It was moving and Chris could actually see it. Then the air materialized into four people. Three that were crying heavily and the fourth looking like he had seen a ghost._

_Chris immediately knew which memory they had seen last. Surprisingly he could not feel any sympathy, only betrayal. _

"_Did you have fun?" he asked them not caring how cruel it sounded. They turned with expressions of sadness, guilt and everything in-between._

_He didn't give them time to answer. "I know you didn't like me or trusted me…" he began, "… but going through my memories! That's low, even for you."_

_Figuring they already knew who he was Chris continued with an angry voice and bitter tears. "It has been so hard being this close to you and yet so far away. You have no idea how many times I just wanted to blurt it out to stop you being suspicious of me, to accept me."_

_He looked at them but none met his eyes. "I never said Future Consequences out of fun or to annoy you and instead you do this?" his voice raised in volume at the last word._

_Leo stepped forward. "Chris, it was I who wrote the spell not them. They came along by mistake."_

_Chris got hold of some of his emotions and the cold mask he had when he first arrived was back on, "good, now you are going to read a new spell, one that will make you forget this hour and what you have seen."_

_They started protesting at that but it was Phoebe who managed to be heard. "That won't work Chris," she said reluctantly to her nephew. _

_"Why not?"_

"_Because we did the same thing yesterday," she whispered quietly down to the floor._

"_WHAT?" Chris yelled making them all flinch. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to yell and scream but he didn't know what._

_So he settled with whispering, "what did I do to deserve this?"_

_No one answered, what could they say._

_And Chris, he felt so defeated. From the moment he arrived in the past they had questioned him, his motive and fought him every step of the way. He was just so tired of it all. Losing Bianca had been a hard blow on him; he was still not over it by far and now this. It was just too much, even for him._

"_You know what? Forget it," he said coldly and orbed out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He had orbed to the Golden Gate, one of the _few_ good things he that came from Leo. There he immediately broke down.

He sat there for hours, not caring when it became darker and colder outside. He felt betrayed, alone and defeated.

"Chris?"

No, it couldn't be!

Chris held his breath. He didn't dare to look afraid that it was just his imagination, a wish thinking.

"Chris, please look at me."

He closed his eyes and let the painful breath out.

It _was_ her! But how?

He turned and drew in air sharply when his eyes fell on Bianca standing beside him. She looked as beautiful as ever with her long hair out and the white dress moving with the wind.

"Are you really here or is it my imagination?" he asked quietly.

"Its me," she said with a sad smile.

"How? You're…" he couldn't say it.

"I am," Bianca confirmed. "And I'm here because you need me, Chris."

"But how? Time travel…"

"Time does not work the same when you are dead. When you die the place you go to is out of the time frame. Time doesn't matter," she said and kneeled beside him.

"How did you get permission to come?" he asked caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Your mother can be scary when she wants to. She threatened the Elders. She wanted to come herself, Chris, but thought you might need me more."

"You met mom?"

"I did," Bianca smiled. "I met your whole family. They believe in you Chris. They know you will make it."

Chris' mood immediately changed, "they know, Bianca. They went through my memories. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, baby. You have every right to be upset with them. But maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean? Our plans…"

"Sometimes the best plans can be the most wrong," his dead fiancë said. "It was wrong forcing you to not tell them, to make you go through everything alone and bear it yourself. I think you need their help, just like they need yours."

Chris looked down not knowing what to say.

"My time is almost up," Bianca said. "Think about it, Chris." She stood and backed up.

"I love you, Bianca."

"And I love you, Chris. Change the future and we might have another chance." With that she disappeared. Chris smiled a little. It had been so good seeing her again. He thought about what she said and came to a decision. He took a look around and orbed away.

**To Be Continued…**

**Bye**

**Sun**


	8. Happy Endings

Piper woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. It was familiar, almost like the ones she could get around Wyatt. Curious she rose, quietly trying not to wake Leo up. Out of habit he had gone to their bed to sleep last night, he was probably too tired and upset to notice. She walked over to Wyatt's room to see if something was wrong with her son. The boy was sleeping peacefully so Piper turned.

She walked out of the room and into the dark hall. Passing Paige's room she heard her younger sister sleep talk. Smiling a little she followed the feeling and it told her to go down stairs.

Pausing in the hall she wondered why she was there. That's when she heard something from the kitchen. She briefly wondered, if it was a demon, what it was doing in the kitchen. She reached the door and peaked inside.

She was shocked to see Chris standing with his back towards her.

"Chris?" she asked and walked inside. The young man turned surprised. Seeing who interrupted him, Chris lowered his gaze. Even Piper didn't know what to say. Their last meeting hadn't gone to good with Chris orbing away upset and in anger.

"What are you doing?" Piper finally asked when the silence became too much.

For a moment it looked like Chris wouldn't answer but then, with his eyes still down, he said. "When I was seven a demon shimmered in. You and the Aunts immediately began fighting him but he managed to grab me and shimmer away. For three hours I was his hostage in the Underworld before you rescued me. For weeks after that I had nightmares. One night you found me in here. I couldn't sleep and you offered to make me some hot chocolate. It would become a sort of tradition. You would always know when I couldn't sleep or when something troubled me and would make me chocolate." He help up a cup looking embarrassed, "I was troubled."

"Something tells me we had something to do with that," Piper said guilty.

Chris actually looked up at her. "Don't worry," he said. "I don't like what you did but I'm not angry with you anymore. Someone made me understand."

"Still…" Piper began but stopped.

Chris sighed and looked down again. A little hesitant he began, "W-what did you see? In my memories?"

"Your childhood," Piper said, "your birthdays, your first day at Magic school." Chris winced at that one. "Why didn't you tell us you were an empath and could conjure?"

"The plan was to make you believe I was a Whitelighter. There isn't anything strange with a Whitelighter who has telekinesis. But if I had more powers at least Leo would have been suspicious." Then as a stray thought he added, "If he could been more suspicious then he already was."

"Chris…" Piper began. "Was it really that easy pretending you weren't family?"

"No, Mom… Piper," he corrected himself. "It was hell. That first day, after Paige was turned to stone, all I wanted to do was to tell you who I was so I could hug you. The feeling became so overwhelming that I had to avoid you as much as I could. It took months, and it still isn't easy, not calling you 'mom' or the others 'Aunts'. And it hurt when you didn't believe me about something or when you said stuff to me."

Piper felt like breaking down but knew she had to be strong for her son.

"I guess we didn't make it easy for you."

"You didn't," Chris agreed and smiled. "But I didn't suspect anything less really. I probably would have been disappointed if you had."

Piper sat down at the table and was soon joined by Chris. She noticed that he hadn't snapped at her for asking too much.

"So can you tell me something else about you?" she wondered. Immediately Chris walls went up.

"Piper I can't…"

"…Future Consequences, yes I know and that's Mom to you. But can't you tell me something that doesn't have a big impact on the future?"

Chris thought about it and then slowly began, "well, my favorite color is blue, when I was eight I made you teach me how to make blueberry pancakes, I was normally above average in Magic School but excelled in demonology and Perry is actually my middle name."

"Thank you," Piper smiled. She then turned serious and decided to get everything out. "Chris, the first memory we saw was the one where Bianca died. And I know that Paige and Phoebe went to see your history but I don't know what they saw. The last memory was about when we… died."

Chris closed his eyes.

"If I asked you to forget all that would you?" he asked half serious.

"No," Piper answered.

"That's what I thought," Chris said to himself. He rubbed his hands over his face still very tired.

"It's late," Piper said. "We should both get some sleep." She got up and walked towards the door. Chris stayed by the table not knowing if he should orb to P3 or if she was going to allow him somewhere to sleep in the manor. Luckily Piper told him. She turned and said, "Well? Are you coming? I'm preparing the guest room for you."

Both Phoebe and Paige reached the kitchen door at the same time. When they walked in they were surprised to see a laughing Piper making breakfast and a talking Chris sitting on the table.

"… so I orbed his books away and said that I wouldn't take them back until he played with me. So he did and when he wanted the books back I had forgotten where I orbed them."

"He must have been mad?" Piper laughed.

"Not as mad as you," Chris said. "I can still hear your lecture. My punishment was being Wyatt's experiment bunny since I was the one that lost his school books."

"A fitting punishment," Piper complimented herself.

"You didn't think so when a demon attacked and Wyatt had altered my sight. What I saw was what was happening behind my back. I nearly killed Aunt Phoebe thinking she was the demon."

"I hope you got punished for _that_," Phoebe said jokily.

"It was Wyatt's fault," Chris defended himself.

"And how old were you?" Piper asked.

Chris muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I was 12," Chris said.

"I rest my case," Piper said.

Paige was the one to destroy the mood. She had been quiet through the conversation and had watched Chris instead.

"Chris… are you okay with us?" she wondered.

Chris turned serious, "I am not mad at you but please don't do something like that again."

Phoebe started squealing with happiness and gave him a big hug. They sat down at the table when Piper announced that breakfast was ready.

Chris watched as the three sisters talked and laughed. For the first time since their death he felt like a part of the family again.

'Maybe them knowing won't be such a bad deal,**'** was his last thought.

**The End**

**AN:** My first really completed story. I can hardly believe it. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you liked the end.

**Bye**

**Sun**


End file.
